


Corpus x Deasha

by Supernaturally_Obsessed2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Obsessed2/pseuds/Supernaturally_Obsessed2
Relationships: Corpus(OC)/Deasha(OC)
Kudos: 1





	Corpus x Deasha

It starts on a normal day....like any other the lord and his lady were sitting in the throne room of the brotherhood compound listening to one of the newest acolytes complain about not getting enough attention...this conversation however doesnt last long, a moment later corpus was kicking the acolyte from his saber and he had turned to his wife and said,"its time to go home love",and had picked her up and slipped through the shadows to their castle on archeous. 

Upon arriving to the castle on the hellish planet they're greeted by jared the head demon of the castle,he bows and asks "is there anything I can help you with majesties?", corpus simply tells Jared, "no, we are not to be disturbed", then he carries deasha off to their quarters and tosses her onto the bed which only causes her to grin at him. 

corpus grins back at deasha,his trademark sadistic grin as he joins her on the bed he captures her lips in a passionate kiss ,deasha returns the kiss with equal if not more passion as she wraps her arms around his neck and flips them both over to where shes on top of him straddling his waist,corpus let's out a low growl as he runs his hands up her front to her chest and rips away her top and tosses its remains to the floor,deasha only grins and leans down gripping his hands she pins them above his head and whispers into his ear,"ah ah dear,watch first...and maybe if you're good you can touch"


End file.
